Look Before You Leap
by Afreakandproud
Summary: Kisshu finally came back and Ichigo agreed to go back to his home planet along with 2 friends.Happy ending right?Nope Ichigos mysterious twin sister that no one ever knew of comes and dark secrets arise can they survive of course they can.
1. Chapter 1

**Heloooo Everyone and welcome to my aw-**

**Kish: our awesome story**

**Me: Okayyy our awsome story hope ya like it plss review!**

**Chapter 1: You to?**

'Kisshu' I thought sadly I never thought I'd miss now you're gone. Now I love you. 'Awww love ya to Koneko-Chan' Said a awfully familiar yet annoying voice. "Kisshu?" I Said Said No screamed is more like it."In the flesh Kitten" He replied Cockily...Silence... " What are you doing here." I whispered hands on my hips.

Kisshu falls back Anime style. "I've been gone 5 years and that's the response I get 'What are you doing here'"Kisshu said mimicking me. Doosh! In a nano second Poor Kish was sprawled out on the floor a red slipper mark across his ghostly white skin. "Oww Kitten" Kisshu said getting to his knees "That didn't just hurt me it hurt my pride!" Kisshu said crying dramatically getting to his feet. "As I said why are you here" asked Ichigo not bothered by Kishs 'crying'.

"Kitten you know why I'm back with back with me to Cyniclonia." Kisshu slightly pleaded I thought for a second she was bored and a little depressed since her parents...'died' and when Masabaka cheated on her. "Okay" Ichigo uttered bluntly "But Kitten pleaseee come with m-Wait did you say Yes?" Asked Kish "Yep" I said. "WOOOOO"Kish screamed jumping for joy. "Start packing kitten we are leavng immediately" Shouted Kish

2 Hours Later

Ichigo was now wearing a pink top with black vertical stripes on it and skinny black jeans and red hair had grown to her hips so she wore it in a low ponytail with a pink bow and converses to complete the breasts had grown and were now an E cup and her butt 6 inches bigger and her body curvier.

A girl that looked like Ichigo came in she had blonde hair with strawberry red natural highlights on the tips of her hair which reached down to her knees, her eyes were crimson red like wore a royal purple top which had blue vertical stripes and black leather pants with blue converses,She had 4 suitcases with her."Ummmm,Ichigo who is this"asked Kish clearly confused.

"This is my Twin sister Cheri she shall be coming with us" Ichgo replied a dark glint in her eyes but nobody noticed. "Okay let's go then" Kish Grinned happily grabbing onto the two girls and teleporting. There inside the ship they saw Pai,Taruto and Pudding and Lettuce! As they turned around and looked at us I said "Let me guess you to?" They nodded.

This sure will be interesting...

Hehehe hope ya like this is this mysterious Cheri?What happened to Ichigo parents find out next time in Revive:A First Guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaack! I read lots of T rated Tokyo Mew Mew fics So I could Improve my writing style.**

**Ichigo:Whoopdeedoo *Holds out piece of paper***

**Me: Ichigo *Sweats* You finally came**

**Ichigo:I just read some future chapters and WHAT THE HECK IS IT WITH TH-**

**Me:*Clamps hand around her mouth*Now,now Ichigo we wouldn't want to ruin the...*Grins Evilly*Surprises would we?**

**Ichigo:But..**

**Me:The disclaimer please Taruto**

**Taruto:MewMewSC does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way to her own dismay.**

**Me:On with the story!**

**Chapter 2:Omg! What the heck?**

Soon enough Me,Lettuce,Pudding and Cheri were exploring the...Labyrinth of a Ship.

Cheri's POV

I watched as Ichigo shook with every step trying to contain my laughter I knew Ichigo was afraid of ghosts...Scardey Cat.I thought as we were walking down a dark hallway in an unknown place and with a veryyy scared cat.I grinned evilly a plan forming in my dirty little head, Lettuce and Pudding stared at me "She does that alot na no da" Whispered Pudding to Lettuce.

But I guess it's true this is like what? The fith time I've grinned evilly in the last half an hour.I guess i'm just really messed up. As my gaze fell on Ichigo she shook staring forwards.I gladly took this opportunity with open arms. Woosh! I blew on her neck...AHHHHHHHHHHHHWAHHHHNYAAAAAAAAAAH!Ichigos scream could be heard from miles away as she jumped up onto an incoming pole...

Kishs POV

After we let the girls wonder around the ship we (me Taruto and Pai).Shared occasional glances as I about to spark a conversation...I mean tease them about the monkey and fish my kitten screamed. It echoed around the ship and probably outside as all of us looked at each other worried as we teleported to them. What we saw was chaos.

Cheri and Pudding laughing,high fiving,crying and just acting crazy and Ichigo shivering from fear her soul wafting in and out of her as Lettuce was trying to catch Ichigos soul,calm down Cheri and Pudding all while trying to coax Ichigo off the pole."What is going on" Pai asked perplexed.

They looked at us "Omg!" said Pudding as lettuce and Ichigo nodded. "What the heck?!"Shouted Cheri we looked at them confused then we saw they weren't looking at us they were looking behind us we slowly turned around then back again to the girls we were all silent."Oh Shit." I said...

How was it?Hope you enjoyed that chapter and me tell you some info about is a mischievous,Bubbly,enegetic character who loves to play tricks she has dark dark secrets involving her and out what happens next time on. Revive:A First if you do you get a cyber cookie and a Pudding Plushie. *Gives cookie and Kish and Pudding,Ichigo plushies to Mew Blue BubbleGum*Thnx for my first review Bubble-Chan!


	3. Chapter 3

**I just re read the old version of this chappie and it was terrible.I am now rewriting it i you wanna review and tell me if it was better :)**

** Ichigo:Wow your alive it's a true miracle**

** Kish:So it's true..you live**

** Me:Hehe *sweats* ummm sorry?**

** Ichigo:IS SORRY ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY I AIN'T SEEN YOU IN MONTHS **

**Me:...WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME DON'T LET ME THROW YOU DOWN **

**Ichigo:IF YOU WANNA FIGHT JUST SAY IT *pounces* **

**Kish:*covers viewers eyes* umm Ichigos on her period. Pudding do the disclaimer.**

**Pudding:Okay Na no does not own Tokyo Mew Mew s- **

**Me:Well ya mama so fat all I can see is her fat ass sitting on any mans di- *beeeeeeeeep*so heck wid it. **

**Kish:Lets just get to the story.I'm scared for life now *goes to hid in a dark corner* **

**Chapter 3:Is it a record? **

**Cheri's POV**

I was having the time of my life laughing my ass off until...What are their names again?Well um...Grassy,Midget and Mr Monotone .Mr Montone ,because as soon as they came like i dunno 50 cynilon or cyclonic ugh i don't know what their called came.I was like woahhhh.I've never in my life seen so much sluts in one room. They weren't even in underwear!I was thinking fucking sugarhoneyiced tea in my head.I realised pudding's mouth was open a look of horror etched on her face so I did the only rational thing i thought of.

Nobody's POV

It was silent until Chery screamed "PUDDING DON'T LOOK!" As she covered pudding eyes she slowly turned pudding around,who was recovering from a slight case of STSPTSD (sudden temporary scarring post traumatic stress disorder).But what definitely most certainly disgusted the three elder girls was the words that left one of the girls mouths."We are ready for are daily appointments Prince Kisshu-sama I can't wait for mine" the girl cooed with fake love grinding her hips down onto air. Taruto pretended to puke as Pai shivered slightly as he strolled over to the control panel teleporting the girls out. "What was th-"Lettuce started to ask but was hastily cut off by pai. "We shall now leave you girls alone" Pai stated as all three aliens teleported out.

Cheri's POV

As the aliens left I glanced over at Ichigo tears were brimming her eyes as I pulled her into tears were now cascading down her face like a waterfall as I whispered comforting words to her while Lettuce and Pudding patted her back she stopped crying she whispered an almost inaudible "Thanks guys"."No problem"I jeered.I looked around "Group hug!"I exclaimed as we all huddled together a result we tumbled to the floor. "There are plenty more cyniclons wanting their strawberry sundae on Cyni right?"I smirked at Ichigo. "Yeah"Ichigo countered "There's lots more cyniclons wanting a nice fruit to be on the top of their body's just the icing and your personality is just the cherry on the top!"This time Ichigo smirked.I blushed a thousand shades of red.

"Wow I think that blush just had a competition with Ichigos and won by a mile, she makes tomatoes seem like vampires!" Lettuce marvelled. "Wait..I said it!"I exclaimed "Said what?" asked Ichigo. "Cyniclons!I said the word".I gushed "Wow!You should get a medal"Ichigo retorted sarcastically. "I know right!" I replied caught up in the moment. "I was being sarcastic"Ichigo sweatdropped. "Is that a record?"Pudding asked noone in particular. "What a record?"Lettuce questioned. "Cheri's blush...It almost blinded me"Pudding said the last part in a freaky voice. "I don't know whether to be afraid or freaked out?"Lettuce stated dryly. "Be afraid always afraid"Pudding said in a creepy outfit and voice. "Now I'm weirded out and questioning my sanity" Lettuce said backing away from pudding.

Heh!Hope you like this chappie review and tell me what ya thought. what the girls were wearing is on my profile.


End file.
